


Sam & Jack - Far Away

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Art inspired by musical / song lyrics [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Far Away

Quote from the song _[Far Away](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nickelback/faraway.html)_ by Nickelback


End file.
